Lara Croft: Doomsday Device
by Elves Muse
Summary: *Chapter 3 Up* TR/GTA3- Yukuza, angry Leones, Diablo scum... Does Lara know what she's getting into?? **RATED FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS**
1. The Call

Lara Croft: Doomsday Device

By: Elves Muse

**__**

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything, ONLY the characters I have created and used in this fan fiction. Thanks~

The small rock dislodged from the wall as Lara grabbed a foothold. Her fingers were chafed and bleeding from the hard wood. Her calves were on fire, as with her thighs. Of course, the fall down was not more than a few meters, but the poor girl had been training all day. 

The ballroom was a mess of climbing exorcises, radical jumps, ladders, and tight ropes. Outside was the freshly used obstacle course and weapon range. The faithful Uzis were now placed in Lara's holsters, her hard-hitting shotgun on her back, and the Brownings in her back pack, safety off. 

Lara laughed to herself. Jeeves was probably still out there cowering in the trench. She had suddenly shot at him in the middle of her jump, and the poor old man had just barely deflected it with the silver tray he endlessly carried around. Despite his poor love of adventure, and Lara's constant trigger finger pointed at him, he still followed her wherever she went. 

Suddenly, a ring from the telephone grabbed Lara's attention.

"Oh, that annoying phone! JEEVES! Get that will you?!" Lara cried into the main hall, swiveling her head sideways to see something besides the brown wood vault. Finally, she reached the top and climbed up onto it. Gasping for air, Lara still heard the annoying ring. "JEEVES! Are you going to get that?"

No answer. Lara sighed and jumped down to the tile floor. She ran, even though her ribs were screaming in protest, to the black phone in the main hall. She picked it up and said hello.

"Lara Croft?"

"Speaking." 

"You have a delivery here at the airport, which requires your immediate pickup."

Lara sighed. "Oh, why didn't you just bring it here? You folks know bloody well where my house is by now."

"Well…er, yes but…" The voice sounded nervous. "I…"

"Yes… You didn't think. I'll be there in a few." Lara stood in an angry stance.

"Great… Good day Miss Croft." The voice hung up. Lara considered taking a quick shower, and decided against it. She was just going to the airport, what could happen?

***

The road was unpaved and bumpy. The dirt cloud behind the motorcycle filled the dark sky. The rider was speeding, at least thirty over the limit. He wore all leather, and his helmet was black as well with a tinted glass. Inscribed on the outerwear as a motif were flames. 

Suddenly, he heard sirens behind him, and instead of slowing down, he sped up. The officer behind him decided now was a good time to lay out the visual, the blue and red lights spraying like water over the bike and the rider. But he paid no attention to it. 

"O-Kay buddy. You just lost your free-bee." The policewoman mumbled to herself. She grabbed her radio and began sending for back-up. Ahead, it seemed as the motorcycle was getting away, but Cop #1 didn't notice. Because right then, her car went over a land mine.

The motorcycle rider had no fear of cops.

***

"Thank you for FINALLY getting me my package." Lara stood at the airport desk, impatiently tapping her left booted foot. She was still in her work wear, the teal body-suit and faded brown jeans. She had on her red granny glasses, and the assistant cowered to see the look behind them.

"I'm sorry Miss Croft but we had to put it through customs and-" Lara interrupted him.

"And you had to check it for bombs ext. I understand. Now may I _PLEASE_ have my package?"

"Yes… Good day Miss Croft…"

"I think you have your time mixed up, because last time I was outside it seemed to be dusk and getting darker. You might want to say 'Good night Miss Croft'." Lara mock frowned than silently held back a chuckle as she saw the look on the teenager's face.

"Yes ma'am. Good night…"

"Same to you." And Lara, after an hour of waiting, left the airport, package in her hand. It was in a brown wrapping, slightly heavy, and a bit on the fragile side. Lara knew this of course, because it said "fragile" on the box.

She loaded it up on her motorcycle, put on her helmet, and burned rubber as she left the parking lot onto the main street.

***

The motorcycle rider finally reached his destination. The large mansion was elegant, probably filled with rich things, beautiful sculptures and fluffy pillows. He dismounted, and took off his helmet. 

Revealed was midnight black hair in the Greek style, steel gray eyes and a cleft chin. "So, Miss Lara Croft I presume?" The man turned, and found two Uzies staring him in the face. 

"And who might you be? I doubt another salesman." Her voice dripped with mockery. "And tell the truth or you're head will have more objects in it besides your small brain."

"Alright," the man chuckled, not a pleasant sound, but not cruel either. "My name is Jeremy Yielding. I just happen to be a big fan of your work." His voice was thick with an accent, Lara couldn't place it, since it was a little muddled. So was his tan.

He stuck out his hand in obvious greeting, but Lara ignored it. Instead, she lowered her Uzies and put them in their holsters. Her hands then crossed across her chest, one leg supporting all her weight. She tilted her head sideways and smiled. "JEREMY!?"

"Yes, Lara, it's me." Jeremy smiled as Lara rushed forward and grabbed him into a big hug. They talked about how their lives had been going and how they were doing. Finally, Lara smiled and asked him to come in.


	2. The Reason for Visiting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the original characters ect… Just having fun writing!

Author's Note: Because of time constraints its taken me forever to write this chapter. Please stand by and R & R!

~

The smog of Liberty city and the exhaust from cars made breathing very difficult, almost impossible, without coughing. It just seemed to get worse and worse. Thankfully, inside the Leon's mansion it was air conditioned and filtered.

"Are you listening kid?" Joey, the newest Don, questioned. His father was murdered by Jeremy Yielding, the newest Yukuza hit man and former Mafia hired gun. "I want you to drive to Staunton Island and see if that bastard is there at Atsuka Kassen's condo, or even Kenji Kassen's Casino. Torture them to find his location, but be careful. I'm sure there will be guards. Take a few mugs with you, and go to AmmuNation, they'll give you a piece. Shoot the man's brains out!" Joey turned and walked up the stairs, the wood creaking with every step.

Ciri Avarcci nodded her blonde head, walked out onto the large deck, and signaled to two suited thugs. They glanced at her twice, as if not being able to believe that she was their boss for the moment, but lifted their rifles and followed closely to the Mafia Sentinel waiting by the garage.

The hum of the gray car's motor roared to life, and the trio drove away under the gaze of Joey, in his upstairs bedroom.

~

"So what have you been up to Jeremy?" Lara smiled, taking a chocolate from her candy box and popping in into her mouth. Inside the huge dining room, the two old friends had been talking about their lives and eating like pigs.

"Oh, this and that. Life is tough in Liberty City." Jeremy sighed, nodding his head as he leaned back in the chair. His light pants were dirty, and his boots were covered in dust. "I've been looking you up for a while now, and I thought that it was the perfect time to come visit."

"What's wrong? Cops getting you down?" Lara laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"Actually, the cops and…er, some other figures are giving me a bit of a headache. You've heard of the Mafia, and the Yukuza, obviously. Well… I'm kind of in the middle of their war. 

"Liberty City is full of territories of street gangs and mobs, but all of them pale in comparison to these two. When I was first released from prison, the Mafia took me in. Later, they thought I was going behind their bosses back with his girl, which I wasn't… I was supposed to die in a car bomb. Maria- the girl- warned me and took me to her Yukuza friend. Since then, I've murdered the Don and did some other stuff… The Mafia has a huge price on my head. I'm in trouble Lara. Big trouble. It's only a matter of time before they get to me."

Lara stopped smiling. "Do they know you're here?" 

"If they don't, they probably will find out. Atsuka, my boss, knows where I went. It's only a matter of time before they get her to squeal. She's really all talk, that woman."


	3. Unprepared for Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, besides Ciri. She's an original character, so she's all mine.

Elves' Note: I took a well deserved break, not writing anything, this past month. Now I'm back and ready to write! Hopefully I can get at least another chapter of this story up before school starts. I had to do this chapter twice because I lost the original, but I think I like this one better. Thanks for reading! Flames will promptly be used to dry my wet laundry.

~

Ciri Avarcci slammed on the breaks in front of Atsuka Kassen's condo, gripping the leather steering wheel of the Mafia Sentinel with white knuckles beneath her leather gloves. This was her first real job given to her by the new Don; even the mugs could tell she was nervous. Slowly, she put the car in park and exited the vehicle. She nodded to the salamis in the car, and they slowly began to get out as well, holding their rifle shotguns closely to their chests. Ciri herself had an Uzi, favored for its quick response time and even quicker reloading time. 

The two thugs, Marcantonio and Menucci, went to duck below the garden wall behind the stairwell. They looked comical against the red fence, wearing their black tuxedos and shiny boots. The hit woman was sporting a tight black top, a leather jacket with matching leather pants, dark sunglasses, knee high boots with hardly any heel, and a black wig that covered her blonde locks.

She stepped out of the car, glancing at the handsome brick Condo. Ciri started walking towards the back entrance of Kassen's apartment. With intelligence, she had learned that Atsuka stupidly had no guards in the back, believing that her hideout was a secret. A recently murdered 'reporter' that was actually one of Joey's assassins had managed to relay the information before he was killed.

She reached the opening. Stone steps, with small brick walls for handholds, lead to the awning of the brick wall. Motioning for the two thugs to stand by the entrance and stop anyone from escaping, Ciri gripped her new Uzi (compliments from AmmuNation) and lunged into the Condo's back yard. 

Inside. She was inside.

With a quick sweeping glance, Ciri saw that no one was in the backyard. She lowered her weapon, and began to inspect her surroundings. A covered pool was to her right, while some beach chairs were laid out to her right on a porch. Crouching in her outfit, Ciri slipped over to the windows. Silence.

Breaking the fragile silence was a gun shot from a handgun, and Ciri felt a pain skin her equipped arm. Blood blossomed on the lower sleeve, and she clutched it with a white hand. Ciri fought the urge to scream and swear, but instead turned to find Asuka Kassen, holding a raised Browning in her left hand. Her prim face was taut with rage, and her stature showed that she was ready to attack. 

"Foolish, foolish woman. You come here all alone? You must know who I am, and what my reputation is." Asuka proclaimed, her Asian accent slicing through the air. Ciri said nothing in response, but lowered her Uzi. Asuka raised a heavily penciled eyebrow, and lowered her weapon as well. "Who are you? Are you looking for Maria?"

"I'm not looking for Maria," Ciri snapped, walking closer to the seemingly unarmed woman. "I'm looking for a certain Jeremy Yielding." She snapped and did a handless cartwheel, knocking the Browning from Atsuka's hands. The gun skid to the entrance of the Condo.

Atsuka Kassen walked up, her pale hands in the air. "I know where he is. No need for violence." Ciri was almost close enough to touch the woman, but she stopped where she was, aiming her Uzi at her chest. Atsuka, however, kept moving towards her. The Mafia assassin got a feeling of what she was doing a second before she did it- Atsuka pulled a small dagger from a concealed scabbard and thrust, barely missing Ciri in the stomach. The former recovered quickly from her assault and diving roll to avoid the rainfall of bullets that came her way. Asuka had recovered the Browning. 

The spray ended up spraying Atsuka's side-window screen, breaking the fragile combination of glass and papyrus specially made. It also unsettled the large lawnchairs positioned on the patio. Ciri recovered and reloaded her gun before having to side step yet another lunge from Atsuka. For a few minutes they exchanged gunfire, missing each other by inches. Finally, Asuka was out. Ciri stopped firing. Asuka looked defeated as she spoke.

"I don't know where he is. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Now, please leave." Ciri looked stonily at her opponent for a second from the ground, before getting up and turning towards the exit as if to leave. Suddenly, a chill wind picked up as Ciri whipped around and fired her Uzi at the lower part of Asuka's body. The woman fell to the floor as her wounded legs gave away, and the Browning she held in her hand was tossed across the ground. 

The two thugs stationed at the entrance stepped inside, their suits pressed and clean. They walked over to Asuka and stood over her menacingly; their sunglasses reflecting a thin light that turned on somewhere above them in the gloom of the murky afternoon. Ciri sauntered over as well, no longer clutching her wounded arm. 

"You Mafia BITCH!" Asuka screamed. Immediately one of the thugs swept down and struck her across the face with the butt of his shotgun. She fell back in a dead faint, a trickle of blood falling from her hairline. Ciri nodded to her companions and they lifted the woman up, blood dripping from her soaked pants. 

Once back in the parking lot, The two thugs took Asuka over to an orange parked van, opened it and shoved her inside. Ciri opened the driver's door to the van and started it as one of them got in the passenger side, while the remaining thug got in the Mafia Sentinel. They didn't want to get the seats of their Sentinel bloody.


End file.
